One last Song
by AliceInRealWorld
Summary: It's like your eyes are heavier than the cloud's burden. It wanted to say something but before I could ask, you began to sing. Sing happily as you could. As sincere as you could and I can't help but to hope and wonder if this is it. Will you grant my heart's plea?


Author's note: Hello everyone! First story for this website, please enjoy! Credits to the real author :3 (This is actually originally written in tagalog. It is only translated by me)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Last Song<strong>

Just like that unforgettable night—there were no stars that adore the dark sky for it is clouded by the heavy clouds that are pouring out their burden. Like that night, like this rain, everything seems nostalgic that it almost makes me pour my own water from my eyes.

* * *

><p>You were there and everything was perfect. I asked you if you could accompany me for a moment as we walked back from the book store where we spent our precious time. There was a part of me that was telling me not to be this selfish—your house is very far away and it would be dangerous at night. But there was this dominant part of my heart where I know to myself that I could never let you go. I planned that I would only borrow you for a short time, to borrow more minutes but those minutes turned into hours and it seemed that my heart won't stop throbbing until I ask for one more night, day, week, month, year… a life time. No matter how long we spent our time together—it was just not enough. Everything seems to go in slow motion or rather freeze when I am around you. Everyone seems to disappear when we talk. I didn't even notice that we had already taken a seat on a bench until you stood up, took out a book from your back pack and started to read random lines, interpreting random characters using different pitches.<p>

And I laughed-laughed so hard till my stomach hurts. And there it is again—that sinking feeling—the feeling of insecurity and conscience. I know that I don't deserve your presence. I don't have the right to wish for such desires, for extensions, for your presence, for a place in your life.

Then it suddenly rained.

I immediately took shelter by near roofed vicinity. But you remained out there, getting wet. I shouted at you, ordering you to take shelter too. You looked at me in the eyes and smiled. You walked towards me and pulled me with you so that both of us were under the sky's tears.

I screamed by the sudden coldness that was being showered on my head. I was about to glare at you but I can't.

Why?

It's like your eyes are heavier than the cloud's burden. It wanted to say something but before I could ask, you began to sing.

Sing happily as you could. As sincere as you could and I can't help but to hope and wonder if this is it. Will you grant my heart's plea?

"If I ask you sing with me and forget about the world, would you say yes?"

I nodded and began to sing along with you. Was this how will you ask me to become your beau? It was like a fairytale coming true. Hurry up now before the clock strike one-two.

Then you stopped singing and so did I. Everything drowned and is not a good omen.

"If I ask you to run away and be with me forever, would you say yes?"

And I cried with the sky and nodded along with bowing trees because of the wind. Our faces closed, our lips touched. It was blissful. We stayed there, in our most perfect moment until we decided to part. This time with no heavy heart—because I know we will see each other again.

But when I got home, there it was, shoved rather too forcefully inside my mail box is…

_Whoever you are, please leave him alone…_

_I am his fiancée and we are getting married tomorrow. I also want you to know that I am carrying his child._

_I am begging you please…You can't ever give him what he has always wanted: a child, his flesh, his blood._

_I hope, you find your own happiness someday…_

* * *

><p>She is right after all; I can't ever give him a family, his own flesh and blood. If only God made me the opposite of what I am, I could have given him what he <em>needs—he desires.<em>

I sighed, remembering that unforgettable night, there were no stars that adore the dark sky for it is clouded by the heavy clouds that are pouring out their burden. Like that night, like this rain, everything seems nostalgic that it almost makes me pour my own down pour from my eyes.

The night that I have decided I will never love again.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I actually had fun writing this even I'm not a fan of boyxboy XD<p>

Please leave a review! Please and thank you!


End file.
